ON A TOUS BESOIN D'UN COPAIN WILSON
by Cap'tain Rily
Summary: Le Docteur se retrouve désespérement seul en quittant la maison de Donna, dans le final de la saison 4. Seul, jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve un copain Wilson... Oneshot.


**Et voilà ! C'est ENCORE moi ! Nouvelle année, nouveau départ, pas vrai ? Je m'en voulais d'avoir laissé notre pauvre Docteur tout seul, d'autant plus seul qu'il va encore se retrouver abandonné à la fin de la saison 4 par tous ses compagnons. C'est terrible, pas vrai ? Mais rassurez-vous, j'ai eu une idée bizarre pour lui remonter le moral, je n'en dis pas plus, car cette oneshot ouvre le volet de ma saison 4 bis, une saison alternative entre le dernier épisode de la saison 4 et l'épisode de la musique des sphères. Voilà, voilou ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

Seul.

Tout seul.

Debout face à la petite maison de Donna, fouetté de part et d'autre par la pluie tiède de Londres, il se tenait seul au milieu de cette rue assombrie. Seul parmi des milliers d'êtres euphoriques, des gens tout ce qu'il y a de plus normaux, des hommes et des femmes heureux d'avoir échappés au pire : l'extermination. Seul comme une pépite d'or enfuie sous des tonnes de grains de sable d'une plage déserte.

Il avait beau se répéter cent fois de suite qu'il avait gagné, que c'était une victoire totale sur son ennemi de toujours, il ne parvenait pas à se défaire de cette mélancolie empoisonnante. La solitude le consumait de l'intérieur, le désespoir l'accablait. Seul, tellement seul, sans racine, sans ami… seul sans personne, abandonné, jeté, délaissé comme un objet, un souvenir que l'on met de côté à la cave. Seul comme une lettre sans adresse, égaré, errant sans but dans l'immensité incommensurable de l'Univers et du Temps.

Il traîna des pieds jusqu'au Tardis, ses chaussures prenant irrémédiablement l'eau. D'ailleurs tout en lui s'imbibait de cette sueur glacée tombée du ciel. Il lui semblait qu'une masse noire et pesante pressait plus férocement ses deux cœurs, les poussant progressivement à l'implosion. Peut-être était-ce le désespoir ? Le remords ? La honte ? Les trois à la fois ?

Il avait délibérément abandonné Rose dans l'autre dimension, puis effacé la mémoire de Donna, cette brave Donna qui rêvait depuis toujours que sa vie ait un sens. Martha quant à elle refusait à présent de rejoindre ses aventures. Que lui restait-il au juste ? Quelle compagnie ? Qui ? Quoi ?

Le Tardis. Oui bien sûr… le Tardis, sa seule amie, son unique famille –ou du moins tout ce qu'il en restait-.

Il pénétra dans la blue box, se dévêtit de sa veste pour finalement s'installer près de la console de contrôle. Il resta longtemps –oh oui, tellement longtemps- ainsi, immobile, incapable de bouger, incapable d'exécuter un quelconque geste, paralysé par le chagrin croissant qui prenait d'assaut son âme fragilisée.

Il se remémora ainsi chaque détail de ces dernières quarante-huit heures. L'apparition de Rose, l'emballement de son être à la vue de son radieux sourire, puis la décharge mortelle du Dalek ; Jack, toujours aussi séducteur ; la perte de Donna dans le Tardis, l'attaque imminente et dévastatrice projetée par Martha, le dédoublement des Docteurs, la victoire écrasante sur les Daleks… et puis l'autre dimension, cette plage magnifique de Norvège. Bon sang comme il aimerait y être en cet instant ! Et dire qu'il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion d'y retourner, ne serait-ce que pour apercevoir un jeune couple marchant côte à côte au bord des vagues, main dans la main…

Il renifla, la gorge nouée. Il avait vécu pas mal de drames ces derniers temps, ajouté à cela sa lâcheté habituelle qui le privait de tout bonheur sentimental, cette soi-disante excuse de Seigneur du Temps qui l'avait fait rebrousser chemin quand Rose lui tendait la main… Quel imbécile !

Une larme perla le long de sa joue et il étouffa un sanglot, cachant son visage déchiré par le remords dans le creux de ses mains. Il tenta d'inspirer profondément, comme à chaque fois que la tristesse le gagnait dans ces moments d'extrême solitude, mais contrairement à d'habitude, il ne parvint pas à recouvrir sa lucidité, à rester stoïque, impassible, et ne put malheureusement empêcher ce qui arriva : il pleura.

Il fondit en sanglot, frappa violement du poing sur la console du Tardis, se délaissant corps et âme à cet état sombre et mélancolique que l'on nommait le désespoir. Abattu, anéanti, lassé, accablé, épuisé par cette vie folle menée à cent à l'heure, il se laissait submergé par cette détresse suffocante. Il savait pourtant qu'il ne devait trop s'attacher aux gens. Il le savait si bien. Il souffrait toujours plus à chaque lien brisé… Ô rage, Ô désespoir, pourquoi son cœur d'homme s'emballait-il à ce point ? Il n'avait rien d'humain, et pourtant il endurait mille fois leurs maux !

Bon sang que c'était dur d'être un homme, que c'était dur d'éprouver l'amour, la joie, le bonheur de quelques secondes, que c'était dur de voir son rêve envolé, vaporisé, disparu vers le large, que c'était dur de résister à cette étreinte froide du chaos intérieur ; c'était si dur de vivre ! Dur à en mourir…

- Toc ! Toc ! Toc !

Ce fut ce que le sauva à cet instant précis de sa perdition et de son malheur. Une voix, une simple voix. Une vois féminine qui accompagnait des martèlements sourds et répétitifs contre la coque du vaisseau…

- Ohé ? N'y a-t-il donc personne pour jouer les siphonnés du ciboulot ? Je croyais que cette poubelle volante ne restait jamais seule bien longtemps ?

Il leva la tête, et observa la porte, bouche bée, soufflé par cette réplique mordante qu'il pensait ne plus jamais entendre de nouveau. Il perçut le bruit d'une clé dans la serrure de la porte… Une clé ? Mais alors, elle s'apprêtait sans doute à entrer ! Il ravala ses larmes, essuya tant bien que mal ses yeux rougis et se recoiffa dans un semblant de coquetterie et de bien être qui ne laisserait probablement pas dupe sa nouvelle visiteuse.

- Hello ! s'écria alors la jeune femme en sautant à pied joints dans le Tardis.

Il l'observa sans rien dire, le souffle coupé, les mains crispées aux commandes. Non, impossible, inimaginable, inconcevable, et surtout incroyable !

- Oulà, on croirait que vous avez vu un fantôme, remarqua la jeune femme perplexe.

Elle déposa son sac à main à terre et jeta son par-dessus noir sur une barre de bronze prévue à cet usage.

- Ne me dîtes pas que vous ne me reconnaissez pas, sinon je vous jure que je vous noie dans du rhum en vous ligotant avec une corde à linge !

- K… Kate Wilson ? articula-t-il difficilement, surpris par cette intrusion inattendue.

- Eh bah vous voyez, il y a de l'espoir !

Elle sourit et s'approcha, les poings sur les hanches, ses cheveux rose parcourus ci et là de mèches blanches, le tout attaché à l'aide d'une pince dorée.

- Vous avez une sale tête ! On croirait qu'un train vous êtes passé dessus… deux fois !

- Quoi ? Mais enfin… qu'est-ce que… comment vous…

- Holà tout doux, je n'ai pas votre éloquence pour répondre à dix question en même temps !

Il leva les yeux au ciel, tâchant de vite se ressaisir, et l'interrogea clairement et sans détour :

- Que faîtes-vous ici ?

- Vous connaissez le proverbe !

- Quoi ? Quel proverbe ?

- On a tous besoin d'un copain Wilson ! rétorqua-t-elle malicieuse.

- Quoi ?

- Ben oui, tous les grands solitaires de ce monde en ont un. Le Docteur House, Tom Hanks et son fameux ballon…

- QUOI ???

Eh voilà, mission accomplie : l'incompréhension totale remplaçait dès à présent la détresse qu'il éprouvait quelques secondes plus tôt. Le front plissé, le nez pincé, les sourcils froncés, il n'en apparaissait que plus attachant et plus comique, son cerveau de génie inégalé confronté à une logique illogique, un paradoxe total : Kate Wilson.

Il l'observait, complètement hébété, et pourtant, une lueur de joie pointait le bout de son nez à l'horizon du chaos tumultueux qui hantait son âme.

- Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ?

- Oh rien de plus simple ! J'ai suivi la chanson !

- Quoi ? Quelle chanson ?

- Cette chanson bizarre… On croirait…

Elle hésita et regarda autour d'elle, un sourire tendre aux lèvres, submergée par le côté mystique de l'endroit.

- On croirait une berceuse… une douce berceuse, murmuré à l'oreille par une voix divine…

Elle siffla l'air, cet air calme et serein, mélodieux, cette musique suave qui bercerait n'importe quel cœur endurci… The Doctor's theme. Le Docteur la contempla fixement, muet de surprise. Cet chanson, cette douce berceuse aux résonances divines, il la connaissait pour ne l'avoir que trop souvent entendue lui-même… cette voix douce, ce murmure secret qui persistait chaque instant à ses oreilles, triste et paisible…

- La voix du Tardis, souffla-t-il transporté par l'émotion que lui inspirait cet air musical.

- La voix du Tardis ? répéta-t-elle ahurie. Parce que cette poubelle volante chante ?

- Oui, mais seulement pour moi…

- Vous êtes drôlement égoïste !

- Vous ne comprenez pas, soupira-t-il en se levant. Le Tardis et moi… on est lié, comme un mère et son fils… ou deux amants, à vous de choisir. Jamais elle ne s'est adressée à quelqu'un d'autre. Et jamais elle ne lui murmurait des mots qu'elle ne réserve qu'à moi…

Il caressa inconsciemment la console, et balaya l'endroit du regard, sans mot dire, en proie au doute et à une certaine jalousie. Pourquoi le Tardis parlait-il à Kate ? Pourquoi l'avait-il amenée ici ? Pourquoi se sentit-il soulagé de la retrouver ?

- Bon, si je suis venue, enchaîna-t-elle sans trop se soucier des énigmes qui planaient dans cette « poubelle volante », c'est aussi parce que mon mari ne peut pas m'accompagner au théâtre et que je déteste sortir toute seule. Donc, vous allez venir avec moi !

- Quoi ? s'éberlua-t-il.

- Et ne dîtes pas que ça ne vous tente pas ! Vous venez de vous faire doublement plaqué, donc j'estime qu'un peu d'air frais ne vous fera aucun mal !

- Quoi ? Comment savez-vous que…

- Hey ! Je suis toujours connectée à Rose ! Et il m'arrive parfois de faire des rêves bizarres… comme par exemple des boîtes de conserves qui veulent exterminer la race humaine, ou bien une rouquine qui ne manque par d'air, et pour couronner le tout : deux Docteur pour le prix d'un dans les bras de miss Tyler. Bon, je ne suis pas particulièrement brillante en matière de déduction, mais vu votre mine, il ne faut pas non plus sortir de St Sierre pour comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Aller, on va au théâtre !

Elle s'approcha de lui, l'attrapa par la main et le tira en avant avec force, si bien qu'il eu peur l'instant d'une seconde de décoller pour décrocher la lune.

- Une minute ! l'interrompit-il alors qu'elle enfilait son manteau.

- Oui ?

- Vous vous êtes mariée ?

Incroyable qu'un homme soit assez fou pour se risquer à une vie commune en compagnie de Kate Wilson. Même le Gallifréen y aurait réfléchi à deux fois.

- Oui, il s'en passe des choses en un ans…, commenta-t-elle avec un sourire triste.

Elle attrapa alors son sac et s'approcha de lui en sautillant, un sourire taquin aux lèvres. Le Docteur la contempla, les yeux baissés vers son visage rayonnant, détaillant ses yeux turquoise et rieurs, sa chevelure rose bonbon. Il lui rendit finalement son sourire –le premier de ce long chapitre-, toujours un peu confus il est vrai par sa présence fortuite.

- Quelle pièce de théâtre ? demanda-t-il alors en enfilant une veste sèche.

- Hamlet ! Au Novello Theater !

- Oh…, acquiesça-t-il un peu déçu. Je croyais qu'on irait voir une comédie !

- Oui, mais pour être honnête avec vous, j'adore l'acteur qui interprète Hamlet.

- Ah ? Et qui est-ce donc ?

- Un écossait au regard chocolat pour lequel on traverserait l'Univers une centaine de fois…, murmura-t-elle dans une moue comblée.

- Hey ! Je croyais que vous étiez mariée ! réagit-il vivement.

- Et alors ? C'est interdit d'avoir quelques fantasmes ?

Il haussa les épaules et attrapa sa main, un sourire taquin aux lèvres. Kate ne commenta rien, même si l'emprise de ses doigts était un peu trop serrée. Elle imaginait sans mal le désespoir qui l'avait accablé quelque minutes plus tôt et cette étreinte forte n'en était que le symptôme le plus éloquent : l'envie de ne pas la laisser filer elle aussi, de peur de plonger à nouveau dans la solitude…

Ils prirent place dans la vaste salle du théâtre, s'installèrent sur de confortables fauteuils de velours rouge. La pièce commença, tout d'abord par des acteurs secondaires, puis à l'apparition du personnage principal, le bel Hamlet Prince de Danemark, le Docteur se raidit et tourna un regard désappointé en direction de Kate :

- Vous vous moquez de moi ????

**Inutile de vous dire qui interprète Hamlet… **


End file.
